Present wireless communication network systems typically employ an access point to coordinate transmission from a plurality of nodes in the system. The access point allocates the usage of spectrum across the system. In most cases, each message from a node is sent to the access point and then repeated to the destination node. Thus, each message from a node consumes two units of spectrum/time resource for each message. Moreover, applications become communication link aware and undermine protocol layering within the system.
Thus, a need exists for an automated, demand driven method to initiate parallel burst mode communication for a wireless communication network system.